Purple Tears
by DarkStar616
Summary: After GG4 Cammie runs away but is brought back after awhile then is kidnapped when watching cars drive by on the highway.She's having dreams that make her wake up in the middle of the night about Zach but where is he now?ZAMMIE!GG4 Spoilers!Better Inside!
1. Bad Dreams

**Author's Note: Okay this could be my worst fanfic yet (yes 'yet' because I think all my fanfics suck) since I have exams starting tomorrow but I am an addicted Zammie Fan girl! Yes, I said it I'm a Fan Girl! *horror screams* Anyway I hoe you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter thinks that only totally dumb people would be against the fact that Percabeth616 owns no characters from Books, TV, or anything else. This message has been approved by Percabeth616 herself!**

**Cammie POV:**

I woke up with long tears and pushed myself off the bed. After pulling the covers off to show my blue plaid PJs and grey tank top, I walked in shaky and uncertain steps to the bathroom. It seemed that I feel asleep without taking my makeup off from the mission earlier that night. And my cheeks were stained from my tears. The tear lines were bright purple proving two things.

My mascara was really dry.

That I had been crying in my sleep again.

I had been having the same dream over and over again night after night…

_I was watching cars driving down the busy streets of New York City when I heard the sound of tires screeching to a quick stop. I turned and saw The Circle rushing to get me and I wanted to run but my feet refused to move. Right before the woman (Zach's mother) grabbed me by the arm a tall guy with dark brown eyes and brown hair, got in between me and her. His lips moved but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a gun-man pull a gun from under his jacket and take aim, I yelled 'No!' but again I was too late since the gun pulled the trigger and Zach fell to the ground covered in blood._

Then I'd wake up crying. The same dream came to me every night and I couldn't even get a hold of Zach to make sure he was okay. Maybe I should have taken his offer and ran away with him. I even tried running away alone but I was caught not long after by my mother, Bex, Liz, Macey, and some of Zach's roommates.

Now I stood looking at my mirror staring into my eyes that were puffy from crying. I cleaned my face somewhat of the purple stains before walking to the entrance to my favourite new secret passageway and crept inside. It lead me down a dimly lit tunnel. I got to what most would call a dead-end and leaned down placing on of my hands against a step. Within a few minutes the wall had moved revealing a passageway to the roof. I climbed up the stairs and heard the reassuring sound of the wall sliding back to its normal spot. I climbed out the window and grabbed onto a little gremlin thing pulling myself up and onto the roof. I walked higher up the roof and stood looking down at the cars passing below on the highway.

I was so tired I didn't know someone was up there with me until a hand grasped my shoulder and a cloth covered my mouth and nose. I spun around kicking him off me before running to the edge on the roof. I was trapped.

Pros and Cons of jumping off the roof of Gallagher School for Girls

[By Cammie Morgan]

Pro: The won't follow you.

Con: There's a perfectly good reason for that.

Pro: Big chance you won't actually die.

Con: Too many broken bones to escape

Pro: Are there any more?

Con: A lot more!

I couldn't finish my thoughts because the cloth was back and my vision was blurring. The last thing I saw before the darkness overwhelmed me was gorgeous brown eyes. But before I could match them to a person I lost all my senses to the Dark shadows called your subconscious…

**Authors Note: Love, Hate, What? REVIEW! 'Cause I will only add the next chapter if you there are 5 reviews! Send me your ideas and I might use them. Your name will be put on the chapter saying hat it was your idea! I will even read and review a story of you choice! **

**Xoxo, Percabeth616**

** Sneak Peak at Chapter #2!:**

_** "It won't take too much longer. The drug will leave her system in a matter of minutes." A voice I couldn't quite recognize said.**_

_** Why do they want me? I thought making sure my breathing stayed the same as I kept listening.**_

_** "I just hope you didn't screw up again!" a more familiar voice spoke.**_

_** I heard the two people leave and stood up walking to the window. Outside was a beautiful meadow. I was so intent that I didn't hear one of the men come back in and stand behind me.**_

_** "Nice isn't it?" he asked. I turned around to see… **_


	2. What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas!

_**Purple Tears!**_

_**Chapter 2: What happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas!**_

_**Disclaimer: I would normally have a clever and witty way of disclaiming a story but its 10:15 and I wanna read the 'House of Night' series! Yes I am reading them and I think everyone reading this should give them a chance!**_

_**Cammie POV:**_

"**It won't take too much longer. The drug will leave her system in a matter of minutes.**" A voice I couldn't quite recognize said.

_Why do they want me?_ I thought making sure my breathing stayed the same as I kept listening.

"**I just hope you didn't screw up again!**" a more familiar voice spoke.

I heard the two people leave and stood up walking to the window. Outside was a beautiful meadow. I was so intent that I didn't hear one of the men come back in and stand behind me.

"**Nice isn't it?**" he asked. I turned around to see no one else but… Nick!

"**Nick? Why the hell would you drug me?**"

"**Um… Well…**"

"**Well?**"

"**It's hard to say with you being so pissed!**"

"**Deal with it!**"

"**We didn't want to see you get hurt! But, wow! You kick hard!**" So that's who I kicked in the shins.

"**What! Who is 'we'?**"

"**Me, Jonas, and Grant!"** What? No Zach? Ouch, that stung. I must have had that disappointed look that I wanted on my face again because he said, "**Zach isn't able to be contacted. We just guessed he would approve of us keeping you safe.**"

"**Well I don't approve! Where the hell are we anyway?**" I thought I heard him whisper something like 'I don't see why he likes you' but I was most likely wrong.

"**Rome.**" He answered like kidnapping me and taking me to Rome is an everyday thing, which it is for spies. "**Couldn't you tell?**"

"**Nope, sorry I was kind of looking at the meadow not a landmark like the Roman Coliseum.**" He flinched at my response but about a minute later he came back strong.

"**Sorry we put you in the wrong room for that landmark."** That's when I remembered that I saw Zach's eyes on the roof that night.

"**But Zach was on the roof. I saw his eyes!"**

"**Cammie, you were drugged you could have seen Barney and Elmo in a lightsabre battle on the roof. Heck the stuff Jonas invented almost made me faint and it was nowhere near my face. You got a lot of it.**"

"**But… Okay."** I had no arguments left but this conversation was far from over!

"**You should get dressed.**" He said before walking out of the door and shutting it behide him. I smirked before opening the window after getting dressed I grabbed my cell phone and jumped out.

Once outside I threw my cell into a large bush. If they took the time to take me to Rome, they would take the time to put a simple or complex tracker into my phone. I found my snatch of cash and put it to buying three new sets of clothes.

I changed into the new clothes and three out my old ones. I brought a cheap but worthy cell and put it under a new number. I brought a first class ticket under the name 'Tiffany' and got on.

Where was I going? Vegas. Why? Because _what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas_. Also no one and I mean no one cares if I'm there. I knew my cover already. A very rich party girl looking for something to do with all the time I had on my hands. Why did I choose that cover? Easy, most girls in Vegas party and most are rich.

Once the plane took of I walked to the restroom and changed into a Strapless black dress that was Skin tight and ended just a little after my butt. In other words a very slutty dress. I put on my black high heels that made my feet hurt just looking at them. I wouldn't be wearing these clothes if Vegas didn't mean sluts.

When the plane landed I grabbed my bags and walked to my rental car. A slick black Mustang convertible with white racing stripes. She smiled and got in before slamming on the gas. The car rushed forward and within ten short minutes of mustang fun I was at my hotel.

My hotel was a huge building with flashing lights and red carpets. When you're in Vegas you can do all you like even order three thousand dollars worth of brussel sprouts and no one would give even a second thought. It was a pavement artist's heaven. Not only would I fit in but no one even care about me.

I walked to my room and opened the door. The minute I saw inside I froze. There on my bed sat…

_**Author's note: I would make a sneak peek at Chapter three but then I would give away too much. So you will have to deal with the story above. That's to everyone who posted and I'm work on reading one of each of your stories if not more then one. I am sorry it took me a few days to post this but I was having so family problems. You see my cuz is sick and not simple sick we're talking badly. But I think that this story is going to go somewhere! I will post the next chapter once I get 8 more reviews. So the total will be 15 reviews. Thanks to all my readers for your thoughts and support toward this story. I haven't had a flamer yet! That's a great thought knowing no one hates it that much yet. REVIEW!**_

_**Love ya!,**_

_**Percabeth616! Xoxo!**_


	3. AN

I am so sorry you guys! I promise that in the next few weeks that I'll pick up my slack in this story. You see I lost my Internet excess from being grounded one weekend. The next I got massively sick and I found out I was failing math. The next week I picked up my math and was back at my normal solid B+ grade! ((Five tests in one week got 70% or higher on all of them)) Yeah I'm bad at math get used to it. Then just this week I had three tests and four projects due. Highschool sucks! Anyway… Today I looked at my stories and saw that I hadn't posted a chapter in many weeks even a month! * tear* So today at 11:09pm I chose to write this AN and tell you my reasons from being sooo late. I also need at least three more ideas from you guys from the next chapter to become alive and manly ((Manly Man!))

Now to my next thing I need to mention in this AN.

After my last chapter was posted I got a message/review from The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie _**that brought to my attention a very hurtful and misuse of a stereotype about Las Vegas. I have just now noticed the offensive statements I made about Las Vegas in that past chapter. I am truthfully sorry to all of you readers that took those statements to offence. I do not wish to upset or make an uproar come from my actions and the readers that took them a way I didn't think of. I wish to correct my chapter sometime in the future so no one will feel offended by my actions and words. Thank you to **_The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie___**and everyone else for bringing those statements to my awareness. I am, again, truthfully sorry!**_

_**Love ya,**_

_**Percabeth616**_


	4. Druken Gamblers and a Hitman?

When the plane landed I grabbed my bags and walked to my rental car. A slick black Mustang convertible with white racing stripes. She smiled and got in before slamming on the gas. The car rushed forward and within ten short minutes of mustang fun I was at my hotel.

My hotel was a huge building with flashing lights and red carpets. When you're in Vegas you can do all you like even order three thousand dollars worth of brussel sprouts and no one would give even a second thought. It was a pavement artist's heaven. Not only would I fit in but no one even care about me.

I walked to my room and opened the door. The minute I saw inside I froze. There on my bed sat a folded note. I blinked twice before walking over to my bed. There were three things that note could have been:

A trap laid by the circle

A note from someone

Or what was on the room serves menu.

But without any more thoughts I picked up the small white note. After thinking it through I put it back on my bed and walked to the window, locking it and doing the same for the door. I then shut off the light and walked to my bed once more. I had drawn the curtains shut and the room was just at ready light. I picked put the small letter and opened it.

_Dear Gallagher Girl,_

_I have recently been keeping track on my mother's chilli recipes. Meet me in the dinning hall at 2400 hours tonight so we can exchange recipes._

_-Z_

The note was very Zach like. Sweet and Short so no one could get bored reading it. And yet the note kept to a need-to-know basic.

By the time it was 23:45 I had got into black sweats and a dark grey hoodie. I silently stepped into the hall and shut my door behind me. It lock automatically and I made my way through the halls to the stairs. Parties were raging in every second room and the hallways were filled with drunken gamblers and cheapskaps. After walking around I finally found the stairs. Opening the door I looked around making sure I wasn't being followed before running down the stairs.

I soon came to the ground level door and rushed out. I walked through the lobby for ten minutes until I saw the dinning hall's entrance. I walked in and soon saw a dark shadow…

A/N:

Ohhh…. Another cliffhanger!


	5. Sweet Kisses and an Unlikely Surprise

I am insanely sorry to everyone who has been waiting and waiting for me to upload… I've been going through a ruff patch. And I know that is no excuse since everyone goes through them… Any way it's been a few months since I've been at a Gallagher Mode… Thank you to MelancholyMadness and . for being there for me and helping e get back into the mode. I love you both!

Chapter review:

I soon came to the ground level door and rushed out. I walked through the lobby for ten minutes until I saw the dinning hall's entrance. I walked in and soon saw a dark shadow…

CAMMIE POV:

Standing there calmly with his muscular arms folded across his chest was no one other than Zach. His eyes flickering from my eyes to my feet and back. A small blush rose to my cheeks but I just blinked and walked forward. "Chilly recipe? You couldn't do better than that?"

"I was rushed and my mind kept going to you. I couldn't concentrate." He muttered pushing of the wall and walking toward me.

Naturally I tensed but as he calm to a stop only two feet away I calmed down. His eyes dark with an emotion I couldn't place. He pulled out a chip in a case before tossing it to me. "What is it?"

"My mother's idea of fun… Some files and the closest I could find of a plan on her computer." He stated stepping forward. I stepped back. For every step I did back he took another one forward until my back was against one the walls. I scolded myself for not noticing that he had cornered me but as he placed both his hands on the wall on either side of my head scolding was the last thing on my mind.

Pros and Cons of being against the wall, with a boy cornering you.

By Cammie Morgan

Con: I was a spy, which meant being cornered was not good.

Pro: It's great when the cornier is a boy that kissed you

Con: Said boy may or may not be trying to send me back to Gallagher

Pro: He was hot

Con: He is looking like he can't decide weather to hit or kiss me.

Pro: He may be thinking of hitting me but he was HOT

Maybe being in this position wasn't as bad as it felt. I stared up at his dark jade eyes; I still couldn't put the diminutive emotion that just barely scraped the surface.

"Zac-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. The kiss was hungry but it wouldn't leave a bruise. His hands slide from the wall, one cupping my cheek and the other holding my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck weaving my finger through his hair, memorizing the ruff yet softness of his conditioned hair. Without thinking I pulled him down and pressed up against me.

_You're acting like a slut._The voice in the back of my head screamed at me but the only thing that mattered was Zach. Was him holding me close and him kissing me. His hand rubbing against my side as I shivered under his touch. After 3 minutes and 28seconds we pulled away panting. His forehead resting against mine.

"I missed you Gallagher Girl." He whispered.

"That's a tongue twister." I laughed against him before pulling away.

"I know." He smirked. There it was. His annoying, and cocky smirk. The pathetic thing is that I fell in love with it.

Pulling my hand away slowly I saw his smirk fade slightly. So very slightly that only a very well trained spy would see it. His eyes lingering on me like a puppy that was being sent to the pound. I shook my hand clearing my thoughts. "Thank you Zach."

"Anytime, Gallagher Girl." He stated putting is hood back over his head, which in turn reminded me to do the small. "Promise me something?"

I was walking away by the time he said that so, I stopped and turned back to him. "Yes?"

"Be careful." He said before slipping away into the night. Somehow I knew that was not the last I'd see of Zach Goode.

"I promise." I muttered to myself before walking out the platinum doors. (A/N thank me! I was thinking of stopping here but I think I will go on!)

~:~:~

Walking through the halls I knew two things:

Zach was Back (no rythme intended)

If Zach could find me… The COC could… In other words: It was time to leave.

I stalked through the staircases until I reached my room. Grabbing the handle out of the stairways I rushed toward my normal. Unlocking the door I walked in and sat on my bed. A high-tech laptop in front of me as I typed code after code into the computer until I got into my main login. Typing in the fifty-nine-digit passcode I plugged the chip in. Liz taught me the basic before I left.

I scanned through the folders until one of interest came up, ''. It couldn't be. Could it? I clicked on the file and read the two lines that were there. Yes only two sentences.

Matthew .S. Morgan

(A/N: Anyone know his middle name?)

Matthew Morgan was last seen in an airport in Arabia, Egypt.

Captured and under questioning.

Tears ran down my face as I stared at the file questioning my sight and my heart. Here I thought her was dead but Zach randomly can get files I couldn't after years of Liz's hacking and Mom's network officials. The chances were hard to believe.

_Questioning? Does that mean my father is Alive and being tortured as we speak?_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:.

Well? What did you think? Sorry about the short chapter but I'm tired and planning something BIG. Also I have a new Gallagher Girls fanfiction coming out called, 'Erised Memories.' So, please keep your eyes out for more!

P.S.

To all my faithful readers, thank you. I cannot say how upset I am with not fulfilling my promises. So, I will UPDATE when I get up to 40 reviews!


	6. Goodbye Fanfiction

Well... Guys... I'm sorry to say that I am not going to be on Fanfiction for the rest of 2011. I will be back up in 2012, Febuary. I will be still betaing(slower) and answering messages butmy english grade has dropped to the point where I have a metting with my teacher and my parents.

See you again soon...

Love,  
DarkStar616 


	7. HELLO FANFICTION!

Well guys…. I'm happy to announce that I am starting up ALL my fanfictions and FICTIONPRESSES this weekend. Semester two starts today… 03/02/2012. I have a few hard subjects but English is over and same with science so hopefully my stories will be uploading a lot faster. By the 5th of this month, other words by Sunday, I will have another chapter up for my story; "The Sphinx Eye".

I have a calendar that I will be marking as upload days. However you must remember my grades are important so all my stories pay fluctuate according to assignments and grades.

PS- I am take oneshot and twoshot ideas and doing stories for you, my readers!

LOVE,

DarkStar616


End file.
